


Commander's Promise

by gaitorbait55



Series: Commander's [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaitorbait55/pseuds/gaitorbait55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea based on a story I read a long time ago. </p>
<p>The Skaikru had found and captured Lexa, who unknown to them was the Commander of the grounders. Clarke breaks her out after befriending her and Clarke gets the end of the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander's Promise

“We’ve got to go now if we don’t want to get caught Clarke!” Bellamy hissed at her, his eyes darting around the outside of the cell.

“I know, I know.” Clarke muttered under breathe. Clarke kneeled down beside the young grounder that was locked in chains. Clarke looked at her up and down. She had a few bruises here and there but nothing too serious. “C’mon Lexa, we’re getting you out.”

“Clarke, you can not.” Lexa whispered. “You will get in trouble for helping me.” She watched the blonde unshackle her.

“I don’t care.” Clarke muttered, thinking about the last couple of weeks. Just a little over three weeks ago the Ark had finally touched down. The rest of the 100 had reunited with the Ark and together they had built Camp Jaha. The first few days were mostly peaceful, until they found out they weren’t alone on the ground. One of the guards had found a girl not to far away from the Ark and captured her. They soon realized that she couldn’t understand them and couldn’t speak English.

She spent two days in a cell before Clarke had barged in, demanding that the girl be free. She looked like she couldn’t hurt a fly; Clarke had said. The counsel had reluctantly agreed and the girl had stayed in Clarke’s quarters. Unbeknownst to them Lexa was the Commander of the Trikru, what the Arkers and the 100 called Grounders. This was one thing that Lexa had not told Clarke. Lexa had allowed herself to get captured by the Skaikru to spy on them, see how they worked. Lexa had come to trust no one so far, except for Clarke. Clarke befriended the girl, and after a week she found out the girl could speak English. She revealed her name to be Lexa and told Clarke she didn’t trust anyone at the camp except Clarke. Clarke felt relief and promised not to tell anyone about Lexa speaking English. The two became close, close friends.

It wasn’t until just a few days ago, when Clarke overheard her mother and the rest of the counsel about Lexa’s fate, that Clarke decided to bust Lexa out. There was something Lexa wasn’t telling the counsel, so they were going to torture the girl until questions were answered. Clarke knew the answers to their questions, but swore to Lexa that she wouldn’t tell them. Lexa had told the blonde that all would be revealed to everyone soon enough. Clarke had nodded and told her two closest friends, the Blake siblings, about busting Lexa out.

“Clarke!” Clarke was brought out of her thoughts by Octavia, the younger of the two Blakes, walking in. “It’s now or never.” Clarke nodded and helped Lexa up.

“We’re getting you out of here Lexa, doesn’t matter what you say.” Clarke stated as she grabbed her hand and walked the brunette out. Lexa sighed, knowing she couldn’t persuade the girl anymore. She had come to learn that Clarke was very stubborn when she wanted something done. Though this didn’t stop Lexa from worrying about the consequences that Clarke would face if they were to get caught. With the Trikru, helping a prisoner escape was punishible by death. Lexa was pretty sure they wouldn’t kill Clarke; she was the Chancellor's daughter after all, but Clarke could still receive a harsh punishment.

Clarke lead Lexa through the halls of the Ark, Octavia trailing behind her. They turned another hallway and saw Bellamy.

“Took you long enough.” Bellamy whispered. “So far all clear, but the guards will changing shifts in less than ten. She needs to be gone by then, but they won’t realise she’s gone till morning.” He reassured them. Clarke nodded at him, thankful. He turned and walked to the Ark’s entrance and glanced outside once more before waving his hand forward. Clarke moved to follow him, hand still holding onto Lexa’s. She turned her head a bit and gave Lexa and small smile.

Lexa had been quiet the entire walk to the Ark’s entrance. Not only because they had to, but because she was trying to figure Clarke out. She kept her eyes on the blonde as they walked. This girl, whom she’d never even known until just a few weeks ago, was risking her neck to get Lexa out. Clarke, whom showed her kindness when the counsel had not. Clarke, whom defended her when the counsel wanted to first torture her. Clarke, whom struck down some of Lexa’s walls and gotten closer to her; closer than anyone has in a long time. Lexa wanted to protect Clarke, hold her close. Lexa didn’t like the idea of the counsel harming Clarke once they found out she was gone. Lexa almost growled to herself at the thought. If they were to harm her, she would harm them.

She was brought out of her thoughts when they saw Bellamy. Lexa listened closely to him, glancing back and forth between him and Clarke. She watched Clark give him a smile and a small nod, in which he nodded back before turning back to the door. Then right before they started walking again, Clarke turned and gave her a small smile. Lexa’s heart pounded slightly at that smile, even if it was small. She returned the smile, before getting tugged outside. Lexa turned her head, catching sight of the girl Clarke had called Octavia. Octavia gave her a large grin and a thumbs up, mouthing ‘good luck’ to her. Lexa returned the smile before following Clarke.

Clarke led Lexa outside of the fallen Ark station. It was night out, the only light they had was the light shining from the full moon. Lexa breathed in the fresh air, happy to be out of the confined walls of the cell she was in. Clarke pulled her along to the other side of the Ark, where no one would see them.

“Alright Princess,” Bellamy said as they got to the spot in the fence where the electricity was down. “You’ve got five minutes. I’ll see you then.” And with that he went back to the front of the Ark. Lexa turned to the blonde before looking at the fence.

“Hang on,” Clarke said before picking up a branch and throwing it at the fence, making sure the electricity was off. “You can never be to sure.” Clarke answered at Lexa’s raised eyebrow.

“Clarke…” Lexa said slowly, looking down at their still joined hands. Clarke gave her a confused look before looking at their hands. She blushed then pulled her hand away, muttering a small ‘sorry.’ Though her hand didn’t get too far away before Lexa grasped it in her’s once more. “Don’t be.” Lexa said with a reassuring smile. “I am not.” Clarke took a step closer, opening her mouth to speak but closed it real quick, not really knowing what to say. Lexa watched her before taking matters into her own hands. She cupped Clarke’s cheek with one hand and did the thing she’s been wanting to do for the past week or so. She kissed her. The kiss was soft, slow and sweet. Like it was their last.

“Lexa..” Clarke breathed once they had parted.

“Don’t.” Lexa whispered, giving her one more small kiss. “I will come back.” Lexa stated. She didn’t need to say, for you. The gleam in Clarke’s eyes showed that she understood.

“Ok.” Clarke said before kissing her one last time. “Stay safe, may we meet again.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Lexa ran through the woods for a better part of three miles before she finally came to a stop by a horse that was tied up to a tree. The horse was pitch black with white specks; like the night time sky. “Noir.” Lexa said softly as she approached the horse. It snorted and lifted a hoof, stomping it onto the ground in acknowledgement. She pet the horses face before untying him from the tree. She mounted him and made a clicking sound with her tongue. The horse speed off.

She rode the great beast for a few hours before she came near her camp. She slowed Noir to a trot as she got close. She nodded in approval as she saw a few Grounders in the trees around the camp. She she entered she heard many of her people calling to her, wondering about the Skaikru.

“Heda!”

“Heda, Heda.”

She raised her hand in silence.

“I will go in the morning to visit the Sky People once again formally.” She announced. “They had not known that I was Commander, so tomorrow I will reveal myself and make claim to our land!” She told her people in Trigenasleng. There was a small roar of approval at her last part, though many of them were still worried about the Sky People. Lexa dismounted from her horse, giving him to a boy to take back to the stables. She glanced around and saw her general, Indra, and another close friend, Lincoln, make their way over.

“Heda, if I may speak.” Indra asked for permission, which Lexa granted with a small nod. “We should go in and kill every last one of these vermin, Heda.” She said, hatred in her voice. “They are invaders and will do whatever it take to keep their people alive.”

“And so shall we.” Lexa said, a bored expression on her face. “If we have to then we’ll kill most.” She didn’t say all. There were the few; Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, that she was willing to spare because they had helped her. Clarke especially.

“Beja, Heda-” Indra tried again, only to be cut off by the Commander’s glare.

“Em plenti.” Lexa said through gritted teeth. Indra only nodded, taking a step back. Lexa nodded before speaking once more. “Indra, I will be taking you, Lincoln, and a few others. Gather my most trusted warriors, tell them to be prepared for when morning comes.”

“Sha, Heda.” They both murmured before striding off. Lexa turned and walked to her tent. Once she was sure she was alone, she collapsed on her bed roll. She was exhausted and could finally get a decent rest. In the Ark’s cells, they had been too cramped. She had been so used to hearing the frogs at night, the different animal sounds lulled her to sleep most nights. But in the cell there was nothing to listen to other than her own breathing and the occasional foot steps.

Her mind drifted to Clarke as she got comfortable in her bed. She wondered if Clarke would get a decent night’s sleep. She would leave in the early morning, hoping to get their by sunhigh. The Sky People weren’t early starters; she was hoping to get their before they found out she had escaped. Before they realize she had help. Lexa closed her eyes, thinking of how good it would feel to have Clarke in her arms right now. She promised Clarke she would return, and she never broke a promise.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’m going to ask you this one time Clarke, and one time only.” Abby said after she slammed her hands on the table in front of her. She looked at her daughter, whom was sitting in a chair on the other side of the small table. “Did you help Lexa escape?” She asked harshly, already knowing the answer. The guards had woken Abby up this morning, reporting that the grounder was missing. She immediately went and grabbed her daughter from her bed. If anyone knew where the missing girl was, Clarke would.

“Why ask me something you already know?” Clarke asked quietly, glaring up at her mother.

“Why?” Abby asked, clenching her jaw. “We needed her to-”

“No you didn’t!” Clarke interrupted her. “She was just a girl, and you hit her over and over to get answers she may not have even had!” Clarke was angry at the council, but mostly at her mother.

“She wasn’t corruperating.” Abby stated simply.

“She didn’t understand english.” Clarke bit back, even though she knew for a fact Lexa did and could speak english. Abby sighed and shook her head before standing up straighter.

“Who else helped you?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“No one.” Clarke replied.

“Clarke, tell me now.” Abby said, starting to get frustrated.

“No one did.” The blonde said defiantly.

“Clarke.” Abby clenched her fists in frustration, her daughter wasn’t giving up anything else.

“Abby..” Kane said quietly from his. “What Clarke did can not go unpunished.”

“I know. She won’t be leaving camp for anything anytime soon.” She told him, keeping her eyes on her daughter.

“They already aren’t supposed to leave camp, and they obviously will go against that.” Kane pointed out. Abby stayed silent for a few moments.

“Then what do you propose?” She asked in a low voice.

“Acts like this would be punishable by floating back in space..” Kane started to say.

“Kane-” She turned to him, but stopped when he raised a hand.

“I’m not saying we kill her. We aren’t up in space anymore, we need all the help we can get down here. But I’m also saying it should be a severe punishment. One she’ll remember.” Kane said as he looked from mother to daughter. Abby gave him a pointed look, telling him to continue. He sighed then crossed his arms. “I say give her ten shock lashes.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Heda.” Indra murmured as she stepped into the Commander’s tent. Lexa had just finished putting all her weapons on when she walked in. She had on her red sash, armor, and war paint as well. “The warriors are ready.”

“Good.” Lexa said with a small nod and walked out of the tent, Indra following her. Lexa was bringing ten warriors, not including Indra and Lincoln, with her to the Skaikru’s camp. She mounted her horse being clicking her tongue. The big beast started walking out of camp, giving the rest of her small group to mount and follow. Once they were a bit away from camp, she picked up speed. Soon they were at a full on run.

It took them a little over four hours to make it to the Sky People’s camp, they had stopped once to give the horses a small break before continuing. They slowed to a trot as they neared the camp. The forest had been quiet that morning. Other than the occasional bird there wasn’t much noise. Until they came closer to the camp. A scream tore through the air, making the Grounders freeze. They looked to their leader, who sat frozen for a moment, before urging her horse a bit faster.

Her heart pounded as she recognized the scream. It belonged to Clarke. Lexa worried on what they were doing to the Sky girl.

“Grounders!” Lexa heard from up ahead of them. There were two guards standing outside the entrance to the camp. They pointed their guns at the group .

“What are you doing here?” One of the men asked harshly. The first one frowned before picking up a small black box-like object.

“Ascroft to Kane, Ascroft to Kane.” He said into the box with a small click. Lexa vaguely remembered Clarke showing her one of those, the sky girl had called it a walkie talkie.

“Kane here, over.” Came the replied.

“We have a group of grounders here, should we let them in?” Ashcroft asked.

“Tell him the Commander wishes an audience.” Lexa spoke up from ontop of her horse.

“Uh, the Commander wants to speak to you, sir.” Ashcroft told KAne.

“Open the gates.” Ashcroft yelled. The gated started to open just as another screamed ripped through the air.

“Jeez.” Lexa heard the second guard mutter. “You’d think they’d be done witht eh lashing by now.” Lexa widen her eyes a fraction, before looking ahead. A Lashing? The grounders got off their horses and were lead further inside the camp. There was a very large crowd of people surrounding something. Lexa pushed her way through with her grounders right behind her. The people gasped and stepped out of her way, more afraid of her then awed. Once Lexa made it to the front of the crowd, her breath caught in her through.

There was Clarke, tied up by her hands to two large beams. Her head hung low; Lexa could see her body shake even from where she was standing. Her legs looked like they wouldn't support her for much longer. Lexa could see that the back of her shirt was torn open a bit, it also rode up her stomach slightly. She could see how tense the blonde was.

“Another.” She heard a man, who was standing a few feet away looking at the blonde, say. A guard raised a metal stick, turning it on. It buzzed with electricity and he stuck it on Clarke’s back for a few moments. Clarke’s head snapped up, eyes shut tight as she let out a small scream. The guard stepped back and Clarke dropped her head once more, groaning softly. Lexa fumed when she saw this. How many had they already given Clarke?

“Heda, should we stop them?” Lincoln asked quietly. He had seen how Lexa tensed when they lashed the blonde haired Sky girl. Instead of answering, Lexa strode up to the man, Kane she remembered his name to be.

“Stop this.” She said through gritted teeth. Kane looked shocked to see her, but before he could utter a reply Abby stepped in front of her.

“You have no authority here.” She told Lexa. “What Clarke had done deserves this punishment.” Abby said, then nodded to Kane.

“Another.” Kane said, but kept his eyes on Lexa. The guard lashed Clarke yet again. This time the girl just groaned out, her legs had given out on her and only her tied up arms supported her.

“That is your daughter.” Lexa snapped at Abby.

“You think I don’t know that?” Abby bit back. “If we were back in space she would have been dead. She’s lucky to only receive ten lashes.”

“This is the last one Clarke.” Kane said. Lexa was unsure if he said it to tell the blonde or her. The guard gave her one last lash, before he started untying the girl. Her body started to fall to the ground, her weak limbs refused to support her, but Lexa managed to catch her. She scooped her up in her arms, being careful with her back.

“Get your hands off my daughter.” Abby said, stepping towards her. Lexa could hear her fellow warriors step closer. She shook her head in their direction before glaring at the Chancellor.

“Right now I’m doing more good than harm to her. Unlike you.” Lexa bit out before turning away. She walked towards her horse, giving Clarke to Lincoln so she could mount Noir. She then had him place her on the horse in front of her. Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure she wouldn’t fall.

“Where are you going with her?!” Abby demanded.

“I’m taking her back to my camp. I will returned her with in a days time.” Lexa replied. “It would be wise for you not to follow.” And with that Lexa trotted out of the camp, the rest of her warriors trailing behind.

“L-lexa..” Clarke said weakly, turning her head to look at the grounder. Lexa offered her a small smile.

“Rest now Clarke. You are safe.” She said softly.

“You came back..” Clarke said with a small smile, relaxing into Lexa’s embrace.

“Yes, I promised I would.” She allowed herself to smile back. “Of course Clarke. A Commander always keeps her promises.”


End file.
